Second Chance
by Echrai
Summary: Hermione time travels back to the Marauder Era on a mission from Dumbledore to change the events that led to the Potters' death. Will she be able to? What happens when our favorite playboy Marauder falls for the new girl? And is he the only that does?


_Prologue_

_Present day_

One night. God how could she have been so stupid? Hermione put her head in her hands. All it took was one night to completely screw up her life. One mistake, one night, one perfect wonderful horrible night. What was she thinking? When did it seem like a good idea? She could have screamed out of frustration. As it was, she dropped her head back against the bathroom door.

"Mione? Are you ok?"

Ginny sounded concerned. Hermione knew there was no way she could hide this from her best friend. The one thing she was NOT going to do was tell anyone who the father was. That mistake was one she wasn't repeating. It wasn't even like she knew for certain whom the father actually was. Ugh. None of this had been a good idea even if it did save lives in the process.

How had she ever let Dumbledore talk her into this?

_One Year Ago_

"You want me to do what?" Hermione looked from Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore with a shocked expression.

The professors looked at each other. Dumbledore looked absolutely certain that what he was suggesting was the perfect plan. McGonagall on the other hand looked more hesitant. She didn't doubt Hermione's skills as a witch; she just worried about the consequences of the Headmaster's plan. Dumbledore silenced her with a look, and began to explain the plan to the confused young witch sitting in his office.

"Here is our plan Hermione. I have made modifications to a time turner and we are goi-"

"Isn't that against ministry regulations?" interrupted Hermione.

"Yes, yes it is. But I feel that the possibility for a positive outcome outweighs the ministry regulations. Now, please don't interrupt again."

Hermione looked properly chastised. So Dumbledore began again.

"Now, I have made modifications to a time turner and we are going to use it to send you back in time to the Marauders; Harry's parents James and Lily, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. You have to gain their trust, become part of their world, and ultimately you have to stop Pettigrew from betraying the Potters. You are the only one who can do this because you are muggleborn. You won't have any relatives at Hogwarts who could recognize you because you look related. We need you Hermione. You have the chance to stop the war. You could stop Voldemort from coming back into power."

He was somewhat out of breath when he stopped speaking. He needed her to understand that she was their last hope for avoiding war. If war came many people would die, no matter how many precautions they took, and he wanted to stop that from happening at all.

Hermione looked pensive. She had listened to Dubledore's speech without interrupting again, and now she was processing what she had heard. McGonagall loved that about her favorite student. Nobody could rush Hermione in any decision. She looked at every angle at her own pace, which admittedly was much quicker than most students. If she didn't want to do something then there was no force in the universe that could make her.

She thought about what Dumbledore was asking her to do. Going back in time would be difficult, and she wouldn't be able to talk about who she was or where she was from. She'd have to create a whole new life and a whole new story. Was she willing to do that to stop the war and to save her friends? Absolutely. She would do it. But she did want to know one thing.

"Professor, I have just one question. Will I be able to come back to the present if I accomplish this, or will I have to stay in the past?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a sad look. McGonagall answered her favorite student's question.

"You have to come back. You cannot stay in the past. Once you complete the mission you have to return to now."

Hermione nodded. She could do that. Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys loved her as if she was a part of their family. She had sent her parents to Australia, convinced they had no daughter. So it wasn't like they would miss her. She could change the history of the Wizarding world if she accomplished this mission. She looked back up at the two professors.

"Alright. I'll do it. When do I leave?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Right now"


End file.
